Thoughts Originalmente Happy Ending
by Taiga.Mitsuki13
Summary: Esto no es una historia, son pensamientos que fluyeron en mi mente y pensé tal vez Sam se pudo sentir así, por que yo lo hice... Tengan compasión de mí por favor, a penas estoy empezando, espero me digan que les parece... Serán one-Shoots espero les agrade... Por favor denme su opinión por que para mí es muy importante... Ustedes son mis mejores criticos
1. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

No hay nada más triste que querer a una persona y ver como empieza a querer a alguien más y tú sabes que puedes evitarlo, lo puedes hacer si hablas, si dices lo que sientes; pero prefieres callar, le temes tanto al rechazo que estas dispuesta a perder de nuevo, por que ¿qué más da si pierdes? , estás tan acostumbrada al fracaso que perder algo que quieres no es nada nuevo para ti… Y te das cuenta de que el mundo parece confabular en tu contra por que nunca has sido la protagonista de la historia, siempre eres un espectador más y, si ese miedo inútil no te impidiera hablar tal vez podría pertenecerte aquel final feliz que siempre has deseado; pero le temes tanto a la felicidad también que prefieres obtener el viejo resultado, que a lo largo de tu vida te ha acompañado a encontrarte con nuevas experiencias, por que tal vez, después de haber conocido un final feliz, tal vez no soportes que se derrumbe… Ve, ve tu alrededor, mira lo que hay, todo esta en caos, todo va mal, tu mente es un desastre… Y te repites que esto no es más fuerte que tú, que es pasajero; sin embargo es más fuerte y lo sabes; porque de ser débil no habría durado tanto tiempo y maldices el momento en que te empezaste a sentir así por que antes de eso en medio del caos que era y es tu vida, tú, tú eras un poco feliz y ahora, todo es más gris que de costumbre…

Y cierras los ojos, pero eso no cierra tu corazón, eso no mata el sentimiento, eso aumenta la agonía, por que ahora lo ves, ves su imagen, todos los momentos que has vivido a su lado y eso solo confirma que algún día eso tenía que suceder; pero no lo vas a aceptar, no lo harás por que tu orgullo, tus deseos de que el amor sea diferente no te lo permiten, solo te alejas de él y de su vida para así intentar ser feliz… Y ahora que él se apartará de tu lado, ahora que es él quien decide marcharse intentas detenerlo, pedirle que se quede, haces como que no te importa mucho la decisión que ha tomado no obstante te duele, duele saber que quizá te encuentres en estos momentos más lejos de su corazón, que ya no hablan tanto como antes, que ya no lo verás sonreír, que ya no te abrazará por la fuerza, que poco a poco sin que los demás lo noten él se alejará y no volverá…Sabes que tienes que seguir adelante, que ya no hay posibilidades para ti, que su corazón es cercano al de alguien más y te propones concentrarte en otra cosa; pero de nuevo has fallado, por que te fijas en alguien que tampoco te va a corresponder y no es como si ya te hubieras olvidado de él; pero tenías esperanzas de superarlo… Te encuentras de nuevo convenciéndote a ti misma de que tu gustito nuevo no debe ser, intentas creer que ya lo superaste a él pero no es así y lo más probable es que permanezca por algún tiempo más hasta que al final decida salir solo de ahí…

Mientras tanto tu corazón es herido continuamente, infinidades de veces por que no encuentras tu final feliz…


	2. Unstable

**¡Carly le Pertenece únicamente a Dan y a Nick, yo... Yo solo expresó mis ideas a través de esta genial página que me permite a mi una chica con delirios de escritora darme a conocer... Ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, no para lucrar...**

* * *

**A veces somos demasiado inestables, queremos blanco pero nos gusta más el negro, y eso es en esencia lo que no nos permite avanzar, eso es lo que nos mantiene estancados...  
**

* * *

**UNSTABLE**

**Sam P.V.O**

Siempre fingiendo, siempre huyendo del dolor, por que te han herido tanto, que prefieres evitarlo, huyes incluso de la felicidad por que sabes que nada es para siempre, que por una u otra razón lo que más amas te hiere y eso es lo que más temes, amar, amar a alguien con tanta intensidad que te olvides de ti misma, de tal manera que se convierta en tu oxigeno, en tu todo y que cuando se aleje te destroce con tal intensidad que jamás nadie pueda reparar tu corazón, por eso lo escondes del amor, por eso te negaste tanto tiempo este sentimiento, por eso finges que no te importa su partida, por que si lo aceptas dolerá más, por que si lo haces sabrá que eres débil y también por que no puedes cambiar su decisión, no puedes impedirle continuar con su vida, por que no eres parte fundamental de ella, por que sabes que él no te extrañará y sabes, deberías de estar acostumbrada, nunca has dejado huella en el corazón de nadie y por eso tus esperanzas estaban en él, en que los rumores de que su "amor" por ti fuera real, por que aun cuando es molesto que les digan lo bien que se ven juntos, aun con eso, hay una parte de ti que lo desea, desea que eso sea real, pero no lo es y no te queda más que aceptarlo…

Y eres egoísta por que desearías que su relación con ella terminará, deseas que sea libre como el viento aun cuando sabes que si eso fuera así tampoco sería tuyo, por que no es amor, al menos eso es lo que quieres creer, por que si fuera amor lo sabrías ¿no es así?...

Porque resulta más agradable pensar que es un capricho y a veces temes que lo sea, por que imaginas que pronto se dará cuenta de lo valiosa que eres y tú te darás cuenta que no lo quieres y le lastimarás… Entonces su amistad se acabará y eso es lo que tú no quieres, no puedes permitir que después de tanto tiempo callando para que esto no se vaya al carajo, todo se desmorone frente a ti sin que puedas evitarlo…

Porque lo único que no te permite ser feliz es el hecho de ser tan inestable…


	3. También se caansa el Corazón

_**También se cansa el corazón**_

_También se cansa el corazón, de amar sin ser amado,_

_de querer y ser odiado, de vivir siempre a tu lado _

_y que no te des cuenta que ti se ha enamorado,_

_se cansa de reir cuando quiere llorar, _

_de aparentar que no le importa las migajas que le das, _

_de ser siempre fiel e incondicinal, _

_cuando tu no le prestas atención hasta que necesitas su amor_

_de eso se canso también mi corazón. _

_por que desgraciadamente no tiene sentimientos de cartón_

_Lucho y lucho cada día contra lo que él sintío,_

_pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo, _

_no lo logró, _

_no logró ganarle al amor, _

_Los caminos que ha seguido, las huidas que ha emprendido_

_nada de eso le a ayudado a borrar sus sentimientos,_

_ni siquiera la desilución que en otro tiempo sirvió, _

_hoy perdió._

_Sin embargo a renunciado a las esperanzas del pasado,_

_ha logrado conquistar la paz aunque aun sigue a enamorado,_

_a dicho que él también se ha cansado de vivir encarcelado en_

_esta prisión que no le da su libertad y que corta sus alas,_

_no le permite volar, ni algún sueño alcanzar, _

_lo mejor siempre será_

_luchar para que también se canse el corazón._

_**Soledad Fugaz.**_


	4. Las Esperanzas

**Como lo dije antes, estos son pensamientos, no historias, algunas personas se llegan a sentir identificadas con lo que escribo, otros lo odian tanto que no comentan, pero así son las cosas, así es la vida misma, con baches enormes, pocos caminos planos, a veces es dificil conseguir salir de ellos, pero podemos hacerlo...**

* * *

**A veces lo único que no debemos perder, es lo mismo que nos hace caer... Las esperanzas... Por que cuando aceptas que todo se acabo, ya sea en esto aquello logras estar tranquilo, incluso feliz, pero cuando las cosas cambian tontamente repites el mismo error... Vuelves a creer**

* * *

El tiempo avanza, las heridas se curan, pero las cicatrices permanecen, sobretodo las del corazón, cuando hay frío suelen doler, duelen como si estuvieran abiertas, duelen como si nunca hubieran sanado, la esperanza es como el frío, sin saberlo un día llega, un día decide quedarse escondida, esperando una oportunidad, un solo motivo que te haga creer que tus sueños, tus anhelos, todo lo que hace tiempo sabías que estaba perdido puede regresar, te hace caer en ese circulo de dolor que te lastima… Pero ahora eres más fuerte, esta vez no te rendirás tan fácilmente, por que estas consiente de que algunas cosas no cambian la situación, no cambian el destino, por que después de todo este ya estaba escrito, por que después de todo si la vida decidió que tomaran rutas diferentes es por que así debe de ser, por que si todo los separa es por que lo mejor es permanecer de esta manera… Pero a pesar de entender eso, ¿Qué sucede cuando deseas que la distancia no exista?... ¿Qué pasa cuando quieres conservar lo más importante?... La amistad… Entonces ¿es bueno o malo rendirte?... Y si te rindes ¿estas seguro de que la distancia se acortara?... Puedes garantizar que él deseará tu compañía… Porque después de todo aun ocultas esa verdad… Aún quieres creer que es una mentira, pero cada día que pasa, dudas, dudas de ti misma y de esa mascara bajo la cual ocultas tu verdadera opinión, esa, esa que te grita que es un gusto demasiado grande para llamarse atracción, pero tan pequeña para llamarse amor…

Porque después de todo solo puedes entender que se convirtió en algo más allá de lo que tu misma logras comprender.


	5. Miedo

Miedo... ¿Qué es el miedo?... No es más que la cobardía trás la que se escudan los seres humanos, es ese deseo profundo de hacer o tener algo y luego reprimir tus deseos por que van encontra de los pensamientos de la sociedad, y es entonces cuando el miedo se convierte en frustración por que permites que el miedo controle tu vida y te haga infeliz.

El tiempo, no curá las heridas, solo las esconde, hace que te acostumbres al dolor... Pero un día ni siquiera el tiempo es capaz de maquillar el daño que tienes... Por que el dolor vuelve casi con la misma intensidad que tuvo la primera vez que te hirieron... Lo más triste de esa realidad no es que duela, lo más triste es jurarte a ti mismo que ya no te duele, que las cicatrices cerraron, que estas incluso son invisibles, cuando la verdad es que por más suturas que les hagas nunca se cerraran.

Y entonces tú actitud es la que está mal, por que dicen que eres muy dificil de complacer, por que te niegas a confiar en los demás, por que deseas con todo tu corazón que las cosas que te lastimaron dejen de dolerte de esa manera... Por que eres diferente, eres hipócrita, sonries mientras tu alma se ahoga en el llanto que no ha sido derramado, por que no deseas nada más que unos brazos fuertes que puedan rodearte, por que quieres un hombro donde llorar y no que sea el tuyo el que tenga que permanecer húmedo por las miles de lágrimas que se derraman en ti cuando intentas ayudar a alguien más; y no solo eres hipócrita también eres egoísta por querer que alguien este tan disponible para tí como tú lo has estado en ocasiones; sin embargo de nada sirven tus deseos, tú miedo a confiar en la gente hace que desprecies el calor de una persona que puede ser el consuelo que necesitas... Pero ¿qué más da? , no es como si de verdad puedas creer en el cariño y el amor incondicional de nadie, por que aún cuando sueñes tener todo lo que alguien puede desear, permaneces aferrada a la realidad de que nada es para siempre y eso es lo que termina por destruirte...

Por que es el Miedo tu verdadero enemigo no el tiempo.


End file.
